wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Murray
Ben Murray (b. August 26, 1982 in Sydney, Australia) is one of the people who worked with The Wiggles and was a Wiggly Dancer. He is best known for his spiky blond hair, aka Ben Head, and his role as Benny Bandicoot in TV Series 5. Ben has been singing and dancing since the age of 4, and has performed at Disneyland and other venues. He did tours as one of the dancers with the Wiggles. His recent appearance with the Wiggles was The Wiggles' Big Big Show! in 2009. He left the Wiggles cast to be the Director of DARGIE ENTERTAINMENT which is a live entertainment production company specialising in corporate entertainment. Ben is now currently a dance teacher at the Halloran School of Dance. He has a Facebook profile. About Ben Murray Gender: Male Aged: (18-26) (36 in 2018) Favorite Color: Navy Blue Birthday: August 26, 1982 Hobbies: Dancing, and Making Food Ben Murray's outfits * a pirate costume. * a musician costume. * a santa claus costume. * a owl Elvis costume. * a wiggly red coat dancer. * a yellow flower costume. * a Italian dancer costume. * a red and white striped shirt. * a jeff costume. * a second pirate costume. * a fish costume. * a benny bandicoot costume. * a maroon dance party outfit. * a sufter costume. * a third pirate costume. * a duck costume. * a chicken costume. * a black hat, and a black suit. * a red jacket, a black shirt, and a black hat. * a the grand old duke of york costume. * a black t-shirt, and blue-gray jeans. * a black sheep. Gallery BenasaKid.jpg|Ben as a kid BenMurray.jpg|Ben the Pirate BenandMurray.jpg|Ben and Murray BenandAnthony.jpg|Ben and Anthony GregandBen.jpg|Greg and Ben WagsandBen.jpg|Wags and Ben BenandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Ben in "Wiggles World" TV series BeninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Ben in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" SantaClausinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Ben as Santa Claus in Yule Be Wiggling BeninBlackandWhitePicture.jpg|Ben in a black and white picture BeninWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Ben in Wiggly Party concert BenandDorothy.jpg|Ben and Dorothy BeninWigglySafari.jpg|Ben in Wiggly Safari File:WiggleBay48.jpg|Ben in Wiggle Bay BeninWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Ben in Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! BenastheYellowFlower.jpg|Ben as the yellow flower in "The Dancing Flowers" music video BeninTVSeries3.jpg|Ben in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)31.png|Ben as an Italian dancer ben_.jpg|Ben in 2003 PaulPaddickandBenMurray.jpg|Paul and Ben BenMurrayin2002.jpg|Ben in The Wiggles Take on the World BenandtheHulk.jpg|Ben and the Hulk BenMurrayinJapan.jpg|Ben in Japan BenMurrayinAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Ben at the Great Wall of China BenMurrayinAsia.jpg|Ben in Asia BenMurrayandKristyTalbot.jpg|Ben and Kristy BeninSanta'sRockin'!.png|Ben in Santa's Rockin'! BenMurrayPlayingTambourine.jpg|Ben playing tambourine BenPlayingGlockenspiel.jpg|Ben Playing Glockenspiel ChristmasMessages7.jpg|Ben in his Christmas message BenMurrayinPerth.jpg|Ben in Perth BenMurrayattheBrisbaneConversionCentre.jpg|Ben at the Brisbane Conversion Centre BenMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ben in Live Hot Potatoes! BenMurrayasJeff.jpg|Ben in Jeff costume BenMurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Ben on "Carols in the Domain" BenMurrayandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Ben and Henry BeninTVSeries4.jpg|Ben in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series BenandLucy.jpg|Ben and Lucy BenMurrayinBirdHat.jpg|Ben in Bird hat BenMurrayinMexico.jpg|Ben in Mexico BenMurrayasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Ben as Captain Feathersword BenMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Ben in Sailing Around the World ProfessorSingalottasonga,BenandCaterina.jpg|Caterina, Sam and Ben BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben Holding Blue Maton Acoustic Guitar S.SFeathersword34.jpg|Ben in "Sailing Around the World" deleted scene BenMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Ben in "Little Rock" concert BenMurrayinFishCostume.jpg|Ben in fish costume in "Little Rock" concert BenandShaquille.jpg|Ben and Shaquille O'Neill BenMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Ben in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert BenMurrayasBennyBandicoot.jpg|Ben as Benny Bandicoot CaptainFeatherswordandBennyBandicoot.jpg|Ben and Captain Feathersword BennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Benny in Shingle Back Lizard CaptainandBennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Benny in Shingle Back Lizard Benny,AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Benny, Alfonso and Elefterios BenMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ben in Here Comes the Big Red Car BenMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Ben in Connecticut concert BenasaSwagman.jpg|Ben as a swagman BenMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Ben in It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! BeninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Ben in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue BenMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Ben in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" BenasaSurfer.jpg|Surfer Ben in Racing to the Rainbow BeninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Ben in Racing to the Rainbow BennyPuttheKettleOn-Prologue.jpg|Ben and Captain Feathersword BennyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|Benny Put the Kettle On TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandBenMurray.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Ben Murray BenMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Ben in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:BenMurrayinPhiladelphia.jpg|Ben in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania File:BenMurrayinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Ben in Luna Park concert File:BeninWiggledancing!.jpg|Ben in "Wiggledancing!" File:BenandtheAudience.jpg|Ben and the Audience File:BenasaDuck.jpg|Ben as a Duck File:BenasaChicken.jpg|Ben as a Chicken File:BeninGettingStrong!.jpg|Ben in "Getting Strong!" BeninPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Ben in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" BenasTheGrandOldDukeOfYork.jpg|Ben as the Grand Old Duke of York BeninPopGoTheWigglesCredits.jpg|Ben in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" credits BeninPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Ben in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" BentheYellowFlower.jpg|Ben the Yellow Flower BeninTVSeries6.jpg|Ben in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series BeninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Ben in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" BeninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Ben in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" end credits File:BenMurrayinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Ben in Manchester Apollo concert BenMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Ben in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" BenMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Ben in "Big Big Show!" BenMurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Ben in "Big Big Show" end credits 1267149_1578246.jpg|Ben in 2009 1267149_1693946.jpg|Ben in 2012 ben.jpg|Ben in 2013 CaptainFeathersword,FairyClare,BenMurrayandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Fairy Clare, Ben and James BrettandBen.jpg|Ben and Brett Pirates-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ben in a promo picture of Its Time To Wake Up Jeff BeninYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Ben in Yule Be Wiggling BeninOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Ben in On the Road with The Wiggles BenandAdrian.jpg|Ben and Adrian BennyRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|Ben rolling down the sandhills. 018.jpg|Ben and Anthony wigglebenandme.jpg|Ben and a audience member 41000.png|Ben and a boy 2791327522_ebf361fcb7_o.jpg|Ben in The 2008 US Tour 714720200_36575dec75_o.jpg|Ben in The 2008 Tour IMG_9257.jpg|Ben in Canada 1267149_1693918.jpg|Recent promotional picture|link=https://www.starnow.com.au/benmarkmurray 1267149_1693946.jpg|Recent promotional picture|link=https://www.starnow.com.au/benmarkmurray 1267149_1693934.jpg|Recent promotional photo|link=https://www.starnow.com.au/benmarkmurray Category:People Category:Crew Category:Born in 1980's Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Virgo Category:Catholic Category:1999 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:2001 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Pirates